


Southern Sun

by sanyumi



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting ready for prom, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt about the boys riding to prom on lukas' bike, nerves and happiness, philip wears a tux, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyumi/pseuds/sanyumi
Summary: Inspired by this tumblr prompt: "...can you imagine Lukas being confident enough to ask Philip to go to prom with him. Lukas picking Philip up from the Torrance’s with his bike and riding together while they’re all dressed up in fancy suits (aesthetic tbh) and just… going out to have a nice time like the cute boyfriends they are…"And well, that's exactly what happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic titled after ["Southern Sun" by Boy & Bear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpShHNlCO0M) . I just took it after struggling for an original title, but it was also on repeat while I wrote this. Would recommend listening to it before or after the fic for an extra philkas moment <3

Philip touched his bow tie again, tugging on it, deciding it was crooked... again. He sighed, glaring at his disgruntled face and pristine suit in the mirror as he undid his tie with shaking fingers, tugging the silk between his thin fingers.

He attempted to tie it once more, distracting himself from his heart thumping harshly in his chest. Philip was in Helen and Gabe's room, standing in front of the prior's full-length mirror. His black shoes were shiny and big; he had to wear two pairs of socks just to fill them, they were Gabe's. Philip had insisted he could just go thrift shopping for his outfit to prom, but Gabe and Helen were persistent on making sure the teen looked his best-- snazzy, Helen had been especially excited, having never seen a kid off to prom.

Prom. It was a terrifying concept, particularly in his case, a gay boy. Philip had never been interested in it, even bouncing from one school to another in the city, watching upperclassmen talking about it and seeing photographic evidence of the event in yearbooks. He hadn't bothered mentioning it to Lukas as the semester dragged on. Talks of college with his teachers and counselor amongst continued whispers and jeers in the hallways taking up all Philip's time and mental energy.

Lukas and Philip were officially out now, that kiss in Red Hook hadn't been all talk on Lukas' part, he actually did it. And it was terrifying, then and now. Lukas could hold his hand and confront the bullies all he wanted, but Philip still struggled to keep his face cool and collected, even more so now that the kids in the hallway had a real reason to sneer at him. A part of Philip chastised how pathetic he'd become, letting himself be a target, not fighting back. But it wasn't like anything ever got physical... oh, if someone did touch Philip, however, he wouldn't hesitate to fight back. Even Gabe told him to beat the shit out of anyone if they started it. Remembering that conversation always made Philip laugh, soft, peaceful, kind Gabe encouraging Philip to defend himself in anyway possible. But it made sense... and earned the man a few more respect points.

So... while Philip and Lukas were out on a date one day after school, sitting in an ice cream shop, sipping milkshakes, and Lukas asked Philip if he wanted to go to prom, Philip naturally laughed, assuming Lukas was trying his hand at humor again.

But he wasn't.

“I thought you'd want to go,” Lukas had said, suddenly nervous and wringing his hands out under the table.

Philip swallowed, stirring his drink unnecessarily. “What made you think that?”

Lukas shrugged. “You're all for being... out and proud. I figured this would be good for, uh, us.”

Philip rolled his eyes. “What, is there a rainbow flag sticking out of my ears?”

“I mean--” Lukas groaned, pulling a hand through his wild hair. “I went to junior prom with Rose and it sucked, okay? You only get one senior prom, and yeah I always thought it was super corny and dumb but...” Lukas sucked in a breath, staring at the table. “I'd love it if I could do it with you...”

And Philip had caved. Lukas didn't have to explicitly say it, but he knew the blond wanted to go, if nothing else for the experience. He'd even said they could get their pictures taken, get a limo and corsages (Philip had put his foot down on all of those, absolutely not). But Lukas beamed anyway, that wide, unguarded smile that still pulled the wind out of Philip's lungs, knocked him off his feet, every time he saw it.

Now Philip stood in his foster parent's room, adorned in a tux rental that he didn't even want to think about the cost of, fiddling with this _stupid_ bow tie for the umpteenth time, the forming wrinkles on the delicate material just making him more stressed out.

“Hey,” Helen's voice softly called out, stepping into the room.

Philip whipped his head to the side, catching her soft smile as she leaned against the door frame.

“You look great in that.”

Philip huffed out a humorless laugh, forcing his hands to drop down to adjust his jacket cuffs.

“Need some help with that?” She pushed herself off the frame and walked up to Philip. He let Helen take the bow tie in her hands, expertly pulling the fabric this way and that before finally tying it into a perfect bow, patting it down and nodding. She turned away, placing her hands on Philip's shoulders and looking at their reflection in the mirror.

“Where'd you learn to do that?”

Helen brushed some invisible dust off Philip's shoulders. “There's some skills that stay with you. Also, thanks to Gabe, I know how to tie all kinds of knots.”

Philip hummed, tempted to mess with his gelled back hair now that he couldn't fidget with his tie anymore. “One of the perks of marrying a farm boy, huh?”

Helen chuckled softly. “It's therapeutic.”

Philip felt himself relaxing with Helen near him. Without a murder case to solve and a rebellious teen to tame, Helen and Philip had grown closer, something like friendship forming between them-- respect. Philip found himself opening up more to Helen, confiding in her, being honest. She'd never replace his mom, but she was still good, she still cared. It was enough.

The sound of a motorbike hummed in the distance and Philip's heart kicked back up, he wondered if Helen could hear it because her eyes dropped in the mirror, a smile pulling her lips up.

“You two are going on his bike?” Her tone implied: _really?_

Philip just laughed in response, walking with her to the living room, where Gabe was waiting, a camera in hand.

“Gabe, no...” Philip whined, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Gabe was all smiles. “Ah, just let me have this moment, c'mon.”

Philip dropped his shoulders and moaned dramatically, letting Helen take his arm and position them against the brick wall in the foyer. He stood up straight after a look from Gabe and controlled his face into something neutral as Gabe snapped a few pictures.

Lukas' motor progressively got louder as Gabe and Helen took pictures and Philip whined like a typical teenager, before it shut off, indicating Lukas was just outside.

“Guys stop, Lukas is here...” Philip bemoaned, making to snag the camera out of Gabe's hands and missing as the man turned away with a grin.

A series of knocks at the door made Philip's stomach do a back flip. If anyone asked, Philip would deny how he tripped over his feet rushing to the couch, sitting down and trying to appear casual.

Gabe answered the door, welcoming Lukas in with a smile and nod, and Philip took a sharp inhale.

Lukas was immaculate, leather brown boots tapping against the hard wood floor underneath long, dark blue slacks with a white button down tucked into, a matching jacket over it. His long blond hair combed and controlled, parted to one side.

Philip stood up instantly, eyes never leaving Lukas' once they found each other.

Lukas smiled that angelic smile, his eyes devious, and Philip felt his knees wobble.

Helen and Gabe, of course, insisted on more pictures of the boys together. Philip was trying to drag Lukas out the door, but was irritated to note that Lukas wanted the photos, too.

“You are secretly a cheese ball, aren't you?” Philip asked Lukas, 15 minutes later and finally out of the house, hovering by Lukas' bike.

Lukas sniggered, taking Philip's hand in his and playing with their fingers. “I swear you make me this way.”

Philip grinned, tugging on Lukas' hand, forcing him to step closer and planting a kiss on his lips.

Lukas' eyes slipped shut as he deepened the kiss, dropping their linked hands to caress Philip's face, fingers slipping back into thick brown hair.

Philip's arms wound around Lukas' middle, pulling him so their fronts were flush together before disconnecting with a gasp, dulling remembering they were in the front yard, where Gabe and Helen were surely spying on them. Making out now wouldn't give off the best impression.

“Is this a tuxedo?” Lukas asked breathily, noses brushing, taking the black jacket's lapels, smoothing it between his thumb and forefingers.

Philip nodded, looking down too. “Yeah, Gabe and Helen insisted.”

Lukas' grip on the material tightened, not enough to crease, but with enough insistence to cause Philip's breath to audibly hitch.

“You look so hot right now, it's taking everything in me to not jump you,” Lukas whispered, a low rasp in his voice that tickled something in Philip's lower belly.

Philip smirked, looking back up, meeting Lukas' blue eyes. “Ditto.”

Lukas snuck one more kiss in, a quick peck, before finally releasing Philip and grabbing their helmets.

“Show time, boyfriend.” Lukas winked. Philip rolled his eyes and laughed.

“What ever you want, boyfriend,” Philip copied Lukas' sing-song tone, pulling the helmet down, not worrying too much about how it would ruin his hair, and climbed on the bike after Lukas.

When they sped off, Philip's arms strong and tight around Lukas, he didn't think about how strange they must look, two well dressed teens on a motorbike. He wasn't thinking about his obnoxious classmates or the looks they were surely going to get. All Philip could concentrate on, in this moment right now, was the warmth in front of him, solid between his arms and legs, the vibrations of the bike, the wind whipping past, the muffled sound of the engine _vrooming_ inside his helmet.

Philip thought about dancing with Lukas, knowing he'd keep his attention focused on him and not the people around them. How he'd get lost in crystal blue eyes, like Philip always did. How it'd be okay, it'd be _fun_ , even.

And for a hot second, Philip even thought about Anne, his mom, how happy she'd be for them, for Philip finally coming out of his shell and going to prom.

It all made Philip's heart swell, too many emotions clashing together. But it was good... because he was happy, and right now that was all he could ask for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [be my friend on tumblr](http://www.valeriianz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
